


Additions

by Sephypsycologist



Series: My Bitties and Adoptions [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Adonis has been more than a little down, and more than a little jealous of his housemates for falling in love. With his little brother getting more and more independent, he needs someone to be around.





	Additions

Life was good before, yeah, but…  
Look, when a guy spends his whole time wrapped up in raisin’ a little brother, he kinda forgets some stuff and then when said brother starts getting bigger and…and spendin’ most of his time with other kids instead’a you…  
Look, it gave me a lot of time to think about myself. I realized I wasn’t mad at Geo or Wagner for bein’ mushy, or for makin’ Sephy coo about it. It was cute, I ain’t gonna lie.  
But I was mad because I wanted what they had. I was jealous.  
Somebody to hold, somebody to talk to, somebody to share th’load of livin’ with.  
But I don’t have the energy to go find that for myself, and none’a the others here are my type.  
Goggles, bless ‘im, he’s too good for any of us, he tried to help. An’ he did good for what he could do. Kept talkin’ to me, ‘bout how bro still needs me even if he’s big enough to run around on his own now an’ how much all’a the guys love me…home much Sephy adores me. And I couldn’t argue with him, specially not when he’d nuzzle on me an’ purr when I’d get wet sockets. He’s a good guy, a great brother.  
But when I went to th’ store with Sephy today, I went to try’n find someone, or talk to some old friends. An’ I DID find somebody, but not the way I thought.  
As soon as we get in the door, Geo’s over here, lovin’ on Sephy like always. That soul-bond stuff ain’t no joke, man. Like, I love Sephy, don’t get me wrong, she’s everythin’ me’n Morph always hoped for, but Geo’s got it on a WHOLE new level.  
“Hey, slither snake.” She always calls ‘im that. ‘s too cute.  
“welcome home. See we have someone new.” He’s all purring and limp around her neck an’ stuff, as usual, but he’s smiling sweet at Jubee, so I’m good.  
“Another worm?!” ehehe, he’s obsessed with worms. I think it’s beautiful.  
“Jubilee, honey, he’s a snake. Georgio, this is Jubilee, Donny’s new brother.” She had us in her arms, and Jubee is now climbing up her shirt and giggling so he can pat Geo’s face.  
“NEW BROTHER?!” uh oh.  
Morpheus is a lot of things, and the main one is possessive. “YOU REPLACED ME?!” He’s fluttered up and is clinging to my jacket, big ol’ purple tears. “NO! MY DONNY! YOU CAN’T LEAVE ME!”  
“bro, chill,” I have to be ‘parent’ now. “did sephy say he was my only brother?”  
“N-NO.” He sniffles as Jubee watches, Geo’s already purrin’ louder to be comforting.  
“that’s because he’s your brother, too. your little brother, cause dealers, well….jubee, you explain to your new big bro,” you just gotta know how to defuse and calm him. s’ no big deal.  
“I’mma Dealer. We get to be kids forever!” He grinned and got a pat from Geo. Sephy’s just so proud of us, I can feel it from her soul.   
“Y-YOU DO?” M blinks a couple’a times, then grins, “THEN YOU’RE GONNA BE MY LITTLE BROTHER FOREVER! EVEN WHEN I’M A GROWN UP!”  
“Uh huh. But can we all share worms till then? I’m hungry.” Jubee is definitely gonna fit right in with me’n the others.  
Sephy just chuckles and hands him a gummy worm, “Little sugar fiend. But that’s the last one till after dinner, okay?”  
“Okay!” He’s just happy to have his worm, and it seems Geo approves cause he’s got that goofy smile he has on when he’s excited.  
“where’s the rest’a the peanut gallery, toots?” cause they all gotta meet my new baby bro.  
“THEY WENT FOR A WALK, BUT STARLIGHT’S IN THE CLOSET LIKE ALWAYS.” M shrugs a little then goes up and takes a big bite out of Jubee’s worm. This gets him an indignant gasp and a raspberry from the little guy, but not much else. Well, besides a mouthful of blue sugar that makes him hum while he goes off to do other things. He’s getting so big now…gosh I’m gonna miss it when he gets old enough to not want to nest together anymore. But I guess I won’t be as lonesome since I’ll always have Jubilee.  
\--  
I wake up when I hear a squeal.  
Sephy’s on the couch cooing over something in Sweet Bun’s hands, but from my spot on one of the floor pillows, I can’ see it. Jubee’s playing with one of Fi’s old toys, one’a them spinny disks on a string, while sitting in my coils, so he’s entertained and safe.  
“Where did you find him, Sweet Bun?” she’s sayin.  
“WE FOUND HIM IN A PLANTER OUTSIDE THE BANK!” His little blanket cape is almost glowing it’s so yellow right now. Least he washes it and keeps it soft. “HE WAS SLEEPING IN THERE, BUT HE WAS SO COLD WE DECIDED HE MUST BE HOMELESS. HE DOESN’T EVEN HAVE A CUTE LITTLE SHIRT OR ANYTHING.”  
Eh? oh, might be a new bitty. Whatever, I’m gonna stay here with Jubee.  
“Worm brother?”  
“yeah, jubee?”  
“Are there lots of different worms here?” He’s looking at me (although it’s hard to tell with his eyes all covered up) and he’s got his little tongue sticking out. Too cute.  
“yeah. there’s me’n geo, then there’s goggles, the big yellow guy with the do-hickeys on his head.” I look around and, “yeah, there he is, over at the side chair.”  
“Ok. So that blue worm they brought in isn’t from here?” Jubee points and I see Sephy getting her face touched on by a blue naga. He….well, he feels like a classic type to me, but I can’t tell since he’s not from a store.  
“no. he’s new. Just stick with me and we’ll figure out if he’s safe or not. Some snake bitties eat other bitties.” I don’t want him getting any ideas about M or Jubee. Or Fi, for that matter, who is fluttering around excitedly right now.  
Virgil is coming over while Dante is watching the new snake from the floor. “brother, introduce your companion.”  
“eh, virgil, this’s jubilee, me’n morph’s new baby bro. say hi ta virgil, jubee.”  
“Hi to Virgil,” he grins, pretty cheeky this kid.  
“hmph, I see.” Virgil sighs, “well, at least fi will have more playmates.”  
Jubee crawls up and whispers in my ear hole, “If the other worm eats bitties, can we feed Virgil to him?”  
“no,” I can’t help but start laughing, and Virgil rolls his eye about it.  
Sephy puts the little naga down and he nuzzles Dante a little bit before heading our way. Okay, so he’s friendly and really laid back, that is definitely a classic type trait. Feels weird seeing a naked bitty, but it’s not like he’s got his pelvis out or anything so…  
He slips over and grins at us, then…  
I don’t know how he moved so fast, but he’s a good distance off and then he’s boopin’ me an’ Virgil on the nose ridge and slithering away with a chuckle.  
“Uh,” Sephy sees us standin’ there, at a loss, “Okay, so you met Denim. He says he’s a moonjelly naga, so…I think he’ll be fine? No danger at least.”  
I’m too busy wondering why the heck he decided to boop us. Jubee is laughing. Seems he likes to laugh, a lot.  
Goggles finally gets the courage to come over, and him and Jubee get on swell. Same when Dante makes it over and pets him. I’m still a little nervous about Dante and littler bitties since that time he accidentally tried to eat Morph but….not his fault he doesn’t have eyes. And it’s not like Sephy isn’t warning them about just that happening.  
Fi insists on sleeping with me’n the bros tonight so he and jubee can hug more. ‘s adorable and I can’t say no, even if virgil is irritated about it. And the pups all thought jubee and his worms talk was hilarious. I can feel Starlight petting him now, and Wagner’s never far when Starlight is out, so….  
My baby bro’s got a lot of eyes to look out for him, forever.  
\--  
Next day Seph and I go visitin again, with Georgio this time, and…well…  
We head into a shop I’ve never seen before, and there’s a lot of different bitties around. They all have a really smooth, pretty look to them, round and inviting instead’a rough like some I’ve seen.   
Seph talks about a lust bitty, and I worry. I got low energy, so any lust bitty who wants ta be with me has to be in for taking the reins or getting slow, easy loving.   
A bunch of little nagas wiggle over and they’re shy (kinda cute) and flashin’ their scales at me. I mean, sure, it’s pretty tempting to just go pounce on the shiny thing, but….  
Then I see him. He’s got this patchwork of purple and silver on ‘im, and he’s kinda smaller and clearly not so eager. But he smiles at me and….oh stars there goes my soul.  
Sephy knows, cause how could she not by the way I started purrin’, and she picks him up so we can all get a better look at him. Scares him a little, and I can’t help the growl that comes outta my mouth. I wanna protect him already, and when he relaxes and hugs her hand, I feel so much better.   
I slide down her arm slowly, letting him see what I’m doing. “h-heya. um….i’m Adonis. Uh…w-we kinda came to see if you’d like to come back with us? I-I know i’m not, ah, not nearly as flashy as your friends here but…but, if you, um, if you’d be okay with gettin’ ta know me? a-and my little brothers, of course, and the rest of the family but…”  
My tongue is literally trying to tie itself in a knot from how dang nervous I am.  
“why are you so gosh dang beautiful?”  
He perks up and I realize I said that out loud. Shit.  
Those soul-shaped eyes are on me and I feel the magic beading on my skull. He’s as long as Dante is, even if proportions are way different. I feel kinda stubby in comparison, but I just…dang it I just know he’s mine. I can’t stop staring at those adorable little freckles on his cheekbones.  
Georgio says softly, “well, you’ve got Adonis makin’ like an ice cream in summer, an’ me’n sephy here are liking what we see. I’m georgio, by th’ way.”  
He asks softly, “do you guys mind lust types at your place? I like everybody but…some bitties don’t like my type.”  
Sephy chuckles, “Honey, nobody’s going to have a problem with you. We have dogs, snakes, dragons, demon, faeries….you’re going to be fine.”  
I feel like an idiot but I blurt out, “and they’ll have’ta go through me ta lay a finger on ya.”  
I blush, cover my face, but he giggles a little and that sound is better than any music I ever heard. I am so gone.  
\--  
Amethyst. Mey, for short, but I like the whole thing.  
He was pretty excited on the way home. He’d never gotten to ride in a bitty carrier like ours before, with the fluffy winter insides and all, and he wanted me to curl up with him so….I did.  
He played with my feet, thinks they’re funny, but he really liked my horns. “can I touch them?” he asked ‘bout halfway there.  
“yeah, I don’t mind,” he smiles and is very gentle. I can tell he’s surprised when they’re covered in velvet, and it feels good to have this kinda soft touch on’em.   
Mey is twice as long as me. He’s bigger than me. But I love the idea of this bein’ my life from now on, especially when he gets done feeling my horns and cuddles up to me.  
Heck yeah.  
\--  
I come in, and Geo gives me a wink as he goes off to find his own mate. Wagner’s a dang lucky vampire, I’ll tell him that. Earning the love of a Chain is serious jackpot material.  
But I got pretty dang lucky myself.  
Amethyst is curious when he peeks out of his box, which Sephy set on the floor for us. He can’t fly like me, and that’s fine.  
“yo, bros, I’m back” I call for the kids and here they come.  
Morpheus squeals from somewhere, and he runs at me while Jubee is chasing him, right on his tail.  
Mey ducks into the box as they bang into me, but I purr and nuzzle them. They’re my brothers; just cause I fell head over tail in love doesn’t mean I’m gonna forget them.  
“hey bros. we got someone while we were out, and I think he’s pretty special,” understatement of the year. “it’s alright, mey. These are my little brothers, Morpheus,” I pat his head and get a grunt of irritation (little jerk that he is), “and Jubilee.” Jubee giggles.  
It takes him a minute, then Mey slithers out and Jubee shouts, “YOU’RE A RAINBOW WORM!!!”  
“hey, jubee, easy there,” I have to hold him back from running over Mey, “mey’s a sunlust lamia. Ain’t that right, babe?”  
Nodding, Mey comes fully out of his box and looks around, “wow, this is a nice place.”  
There’s a rushing noise, and I know to pull the boys out of the way as Dante skids to a halt right in front of Mey. Mey is frozen, understandably, but Dante starts purring and vocalizing. Virgil’s on his head already, so he translates, “Greetings, Mortal. I am Virgil, harbinger to the great god you see before you, the illustrious Dante. Welcome to his home, and the family therein.”  
And then here’s Fi, landing on Mey’s hand as he holds it out to shake with Dante. “I’m Fi! I’m Virgil’s brother.” He giggles as Mey smiles and gives him a little kiss. Daww, how sweet.  
“hey little faerie babe. I guess it’s nice to meet all of you. Is this the whole family?” Mey looks at me, and I have to laugh.  
“not by a long shot, hon. Just wait a bit.”  
This made him give a nervous smile to the others and go curl up in my usual spot under the sofa, with just his head peeking out. Of course, I join him and nuzzle in, “hey, don’t be afraid. None’a the others are near as intense as virgil there. He’s got an ego the size of a watermelon and doesn’t mind showing it.”  
“if you’re sure,” Mey sighs and nuzzles into the carpet, “I just don’t want to cause trouble. I came here to help you, after all, sugar scales.”  
Geeze the cute nicknames are too much…but I do like the way he’s wrapped his tail around mine for support. “d-don’t worry, sparkles, everythin’s gonna be okay.”  
Sephy has got the pups out of their room right now, so I grin up at them as they all three get on their bellies to see us.  
“heya, amethyst,” Goldie starts, an’ I can see his tail wagging, as are the others’, so I know we’re all good there. “we hear you’re gonna be helping keep droopy coils over there happy.”  
Mey giggles, and squeezes me a little, “I’m glad to, so long as you’ll all have me.”  
“well,” he chuckles as Sweet Bun nudges him, “I’m goldie, on my right is sweet bun and on my left is gracey.”  
“AND THE NAGA WHO POPPED UP NEXT TO YOU IS DENIM! HE’S NEW.” I turn to look, and sure enough, Sweet Bun was right. Denim has slithered out from under the couch and proceeds to “boop” Mey and run again.  
“HE’S A SERIAL NOSE BOOPER. HE’S DONE IT TO ALL OF US BY NOW.” Sweet Bun smiles. Seems he prefers that to the usual puns a classic like Denim would get up to.  
Gracey’s very quiet as he speaks, “georgio is prob’ly getting his mate and their charge from the closet, an’ goggles is prob’ly with them. After that, that’ll be everybody. Know it’s a lot but,” he actually seems happy when he smiles for once. Must be settling in. “we’re happy ta have you. welcome home, mey.”  
“how can I not feel welcome when I have my sugar scales and three handsome doggies all together?” Amethyst relaxes and purrs. “now that I know there aren’t any potential detractors, I’m very happy.”  
“detractors?” Goldie raises a browbone at that.  
“mmhm,” Mey pulls me in close and cuddles me, and even though I push him off a little, I can’t say I don’t enjoy it. “some of the bitties in the store I come from don’t like sunlusts like me. they think we’re going to make messes.”  
It boils my magic to know other bitties were prejudiced like that to my mate. Guess I growled again, cause the pups started laughing and got up, and Goldie said, “It looks like you don’t have to worry about anybody being rude to you ever again, for more reasons than one.”  
Now that we’re relatively alone (Fi and the bros are playing chase again), I have to ask him. “hey, mey?”  
“yeah, handsome?”  
My cheeks feel hot, but I have to be brave about this, “you don’t mind, uh, mind that I get a little defensive and distant in public, do ya? i-I can’t help it, but if it bothers ya, I’ll try ta be better.”  
“Adonis,” he coos my name like he’s singin’ and my whole body feels like jelly, “I don’t want you to be anything but yourself, and I hope you’re alright with me doing the same? Might be a little flirty with the others, but I’ll always come back to you when I want the real stuff.”  
“sounds good ta me, sparkles.” He purred for me, and I am now the happiest dragon in the world.  
\--  
Goggles, Wagner, and Starlight eventually make an appearance once it’s closer to lunch time.  
Starlight stays with his protection squad, like usual, but he makes soft coos to Amethyst, who coos back, so we’re all good.  
Wagner asks Mey after they get introduced, “is there anything we should know, boundaries and such?”  
“not really, hon. Just let me have some privacy when it’s my cycle, alright? that’s all.” He winks at Wagner and that makes me a little unhappy, but I rein myself in. It’s no different than me flirtin’ with anybody. It’s just part of who we are.  
He turns to Goggles, who’s just eating his noodles quietly, and says, “now, goggles, honey, if you ever feel too stressed, you and Sephy can come cuddle with me. I’m not trained as a service bitty, but i do know how to help folks relax, and you both have some trouble with that, huh? Gracey, too.”  
“y-yeah um…” Goggles is surprised, an’ so am I, but I let him finish. “don’t worry about it, though. no need to take your time with me. I’m fine.”  
“just an offer, sweetheart, no pressure,” Mey’s eyes sparkle as he leans on me a little.  
“Believe me, Mey, we really appreciate that. I’ll take you up on it, for sure.” Sephy gives him a pet and he coos. “I remember hearing Sunlusts were like Chains in that they read their owners’ souls. You’re a smart cookie.”  
“But he’s a worm, not a cookie!” Jubee squeaks from where he’s eating with the other little guys.  
We all chuckle, and Jubee’s confused, but Dante signs [snake, no worm. Also only a phrase]  
Jubee still doesn’t understand because he’s not been around long enough to pick up sign, so Virgil translates for him and clears things up.  
\--  
I spend most of the day curled up in Amethyst’s coils, and Morph and Jubee join us now and then when they need a recharge nap.  
Sephy showed Mey a little ‘heat nest’ she made for him, and it seems to make him happy. He also gets one of her many throw pillows as his own, a purple fluffy one that seems to get fluffier as you shake it. Seems to me like she’s been thinking of getting someone like Mey for a long time if she already had these things up and running this quick. She always seemed the type to go for bitties who have a hard time with others, if I had to guess, and knowing what I do now about how some of the other bitties in that store feel about him, well, I’m not surprised.  
Mey’s keeping his pillow to himself for a little bit, since he’s new to the house and wants to establish himself before sharing, but he’s more than happy to coil up with me on the floor if I wanna. And I do.  
I gained a brother, a mate, and a roomie all in two days.  
That’s just par for the course in this house, though.  
We never do anything halfway, or just once.


End file.
